Bye,bye!
by KeikoFuju
Summary: La voz de Naruto...es el eco en mi corazón...


_Titulo: Bye,bye._

_Autora: Keikofuju._

_Anime/Manga: Naruto._

_Genero: Drama, Romance._

_Bye, bye_

-¿están listos para el viaje?- pregunté...

-Claro que si! Desde hace ya dos semanas nos estamos preparando,Sakura-san!- dijo lee-san con entusiasmo.

-es una pena que tuno vengas Sakura...- tenten mostró una cara un poco desanimada.

-si, lo se...pero de verdad no quiero ir...no tengo ganas- sonreí un poco apenada, se que ellos quieren que vaya pero, de verdad yo no quiero.

-y sasuke-kun? El por que no viene?- pregunto mi rubia mejor amiga, ino.

-Él dice que no quiere perder el tiempo llenándose de arena, prefiere estudiar o algo así, yo que se...la verdad nunca lo entenderé!-dijo mi otro rubio amigo colocando sus manos en su nuca, y claro, esa postura marcaba bien los músculos de sus brazos...

-y cuando salen?-

-mañana a las...este..a que hora? Jeje-

-ah...tipico de ti!- se quejo ino de la falta de memoria de naruto- a las dos, la idea es llegar al hotel a las siete de la noche, asi descansamos para el día siguiente estar en la playa! Si!- dijo con entusiasmo, se veía realmente alegre, de seguro esta loca por probarse su nuevo traje de baño...esta ino...- de verdad no quieres venir?- me pregunto.

-estoy segura ino, tengo otras cosas que hacer, no soy como tu, sabes?- dije y me cruce de brazos, se que ese comentario la haría molestar.

-ja! Es cierto, yo no soy una vieja amargada!- se defendió.

-si, claro- le dije con desinterés.

-hmp!-

-jejeje- todos comenzaron a reír al ver como la rubia se molesto e hizo una mueca divertida.

-Sakura-chan, ya almorzaste?- me pregunto naruto un poco interesado en saber, de seguro quiere que comamos juntos.

-no, por que? Quieres que comamos juntos?- dije sonriendole.

-eh?este...- dijo un poco nervioso, lo cogí me fuera de base*, jeje- si! Si quiero!- dijo ahora emocionado.

Luego de que todos saliéramos del establecimiento, donde estaba comprando los pasajes de autobus, cada quien tomo su camino, ino se fue junto con tenten y hinata a comprar unas cosa, y todos los chicos, menos naruto, a sus respectivas casas. Naruto y yo caminábamos juntos hablando de tonterías y cosas así, tengo que admitirlo, nunca me aburriré de estar con el...puede ser tonto y mas tonto, pero así es el, y así lo quiero...

-sakura-chan, por que te sonrojas?-

-eh?- rayos, con ese ultimo comentario mental mio me sonroje un poco, pero es que nunca creí decir eso...- n-no, no es nada no te preocupes, jeje...-rei nerviosa.

-ah..esta bien! Oh!mira! Esta abierto, quieres comer ramen?- típico...puedo sentir la gota de sudor que recorre mi cien..este muchacho no sabe comer algo mas..

-esta bien naruto...vamos-

*tump tump* - mi corazón,no se que le pasa, de repente...me duele.

Ya son las tres de la tarde y estoy terminando de almorzar con ya me tome mi segunda taza de ramen y él va por la quinta y contando, es un pozo sin fondo, sinceramente...

Desde hace un tiempo me e dado cuenta de algunas cosas importantes, entre esas...el hecho de que naruto me hace mas feliz de lo normal, que mi preocupación diaria es su bienestar, que si se acerca mucho me sonrojo y mi corazón canta...esa realidad estuvo presente desde hace bastante pero la ignoraba, no queria aceptarlo, y hasta hace poco me costo hacerlo, pero es un hecho...me enamore de él...

Tengo miedo...miedo de que el no me corresponda, se que a estado enamorado de mi desde hace mucho mas de lo que yo de él, pero por lo mismo temo, eso fue hace mucho, y su comportamiento lindo conmigo es el mismo, siempre especial, pero no se si es por que sigue enamorado o por que ahora esa es su manera natural de tratarme...

Desde hace días e tratado de acercarme un poco y darle a demostrar un poco de mi interés por él, es una decisión extraña en mi pero, quiero comenzar a salir con él...quizá hasta ser su novia, jo...me sonrojo de solo pensarlo, es extraño y emocionante...Y este viaje es una oportunidad perfecta, lo se pero...no quiero ir, cada vez que pienso en ello un miedo inunda mi interior, y aun no entiendo por que.

-Sakura-chan, tu rostro tiene unas expresiones muy interesantes, sabias eso?- me dijo sonriendo con un fideo escapando de su boca.

-¿por que lo dices?-

-porque cuando dejamos de hablar te quedaste pensando un buen rato y primero sonreías, después estabas seria, sonreíste otra vez, luego te sonrojaste y por ultimo te pusiste algo triste...¿por que?-

-joo...y tu que haces mirándome tanto!?- dije dándole un leve codazo, este chico me estaba observando, hay que ver...!

·...·

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan!- estabamos en la puerta de mi casa, ya eran como las ocho fe la noche, tuvimos un buen paseo juntos, fue el ultimo del dia...y en lo profundo de mi ser, por un segundo, senti que seria el ultimo...

-Hasta mañana Naruto- le dije sonriendo, tenia también la esperanza de verlo mañana, pero no solo verlo, quería estar de nuevo junto a él,compartir con el como hoy, por eso- _Le dire...!- _por un instante formule las palabras correctas para decirle que queria estar con el, mientras se alejaba lo observe...se alejaba, de verdad se alejaba de mi...-Naruto!- exclame en voz alta, el se detuvo y rapidamente volteo sorprendido, sus ojos azules brillaban con la tenia luz de la calle.

-Si? Sakura-chan...?-

-..._no salen..las palabras!-_ mi boca estaba abierta, pero nada salia de ella, yo estaba semi paralizada, pardeaba,solo eso, era lo único que lograba hacer, naruto me miraba confundido- ...q-que descanses...jeje- que estúpida!que me pasa!? escupelo Haruno!- y...b-bueno! Que tengas dulces...sueños...- meti la pata...que tonta.

-jeje gracias Sakura- dijo sonriendo y un poco sonrojado-tu tambien- dio media vuelta y continuo caminando y con él, mi oportunidad de estar con él...* tump tum*- ¿de nuevo...?- toco mi pecho, me dolía otra vez...

Entre en mi casa, después de bañarme y vestirme me senté en mi balcon...no quería dormir, no se por que, pero no quería que este día terminara.

-Sakura...!- escuche que me llamaron desde abajo de mi balcón, al asomarme pude ver a Sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos observándome.

-sasuke-kun?-

-...tu...¿iras al viaje?- me pregunto.

-no...-

-ah...buenas noches...- se despidió y así sin mas siguió caminando.

-que extraño...jejeje- me quede observándolo hasta que doblo en una esquina, de verdad a Sasuke yo tampoco lo entiendo.

·...·

-Saben, cuando lleguemos al hotel me haré pasar por un extranjero!- este naruto y sus ideas alocadas, como siempre, no puede ser normal.

-si, claro, y de donde seras?- pregunto kiba, este estaba igual que todos, con sus bolsos encima camino a la estación de autobuses, ya eran las una y media.

-seré de Norte América, después de todo soy rubio, y no solo eso, sino uno sexy- hizo una pose extraña de hércules o algo así.

-¿ y como esta tu ingles?- le pregunte.

-muy bien!

-a si? Dime algo...-

-em...Good Morning Sakura-chan!-

-Good morning Naruto...- le seguí el juego.

-mmm...este Hello Sakura-chan!-

-solo sabes saludar?- le pregunta sasuke.

-no me extraña...- dijo neji junto a su prima hinata, si somos un grupo grande, hasta Sasuke estaba aqui para despedirse de ellos.

-jajaja- rieron todos.

Ya estabamos en la parada, mientras todos esperaban para abordar en el autobus Naruto, Sasuke y yo fuimos a comprar unas golosinas- quieres unos chocolates?- me pregunto naruto.

-mejor unas gomitas!- dije- y tu sasuke-kun?-

-...un refresco*-

-¡y yo un ramen instantaneo!-

-aquí no vendemos eso, solo golosinas, revistas, bebidas y cigarros...-dijo el señor del puesto.

-que!?- exclamo naruto- esta bien, me da una caja de cigarros...- dijo y le extendió el dinero al señor y le pegue en la mano.

-¿¡Que es lo que vas a comprar!?- le pregunte amenazante.

-jeje es broma, sabia que harías algo Sakura-chan- decía sonriendo y dándole el dinero de mis gomitas al señor.

-no maduras...- fue lo que dijo sasuke pagando su bebida y comenzando a beberla.

-esta dificil que lo haga- dije, y a sasuke se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-no es tan dificil!- se defendio naruto.

-para ti si...- contesto sasuke.

-¡no soy el único, tu eres igual!-

-¿estas loco?- le contesto el uchiha.

Esos dos son iguales, siempre peleando...mientras los observo recuerdo pequeños momentos de nuestra vida, desde que eramos niños hasta ahora...toda una vida juntos.

*tump tump*- era mi corazón de nuevo- no se que le pasa...-

-que le pasa a que?- pregunto sasuke.

-no lo se...de repente...-

-Naruto, chicos! Ya tenemos que subir!- grito ino mientras que los demás ya estaban subiendo.

-¡Voy!- grito también naruto.

-...ya es la hora...-dijo sasuke en voz baja, pero claro, solo yo pude escucharlo.

-si...-dije yo observando a naruto correr como un niño, lo extrañare demasiado...y de nuevo por un pequeño instante dentro de mi siento que lo haré por mucho tiempo...-_no, no quiero eso, quiero tenerlo conmigo..._-

-Na-naruto-kun, va-vamos?- dijo hinata junto a naruto muy sonrojada, el tomo su mano y la ayudo a subir como todo un caballero.

-cuidado hinata- dijo el sonriendole dulcemente.

Yo solo los observaba, no se por que, pero siento que en ese viaje perderé a naruto...si no hago algo...

-Bueno, aquí se despide este hermoso ser!- dijo naruto sonriéndonos a sasuke y a mi, luego de eso puso un pien en un escalón, y mi corazon iba a salir.

-Naruto!- exclame involuntariamente, me traicionaron mis sentido.

-¿si, sakura-chan?- en ese momento sasuke me miro y se fue a hablar con shikamaru que estaba asomado a una ventana.

-Naruto...tu..._dilo! _A ti_...Dilo!.._quieres..._HABLA!-_ nada salia... por cobarde, ya me di cuenta de por que nada salia de mi boca, el miedo no me dejaba, me asustaba darme cuenta de que a él ya no le gustaba, o de que no aceptaría quedarse conmigo...tenia miedo de ser rechazada, después de todo, es mejor ese viaje que yo_-...cobarde...-_

_-_¿que tienes Sakura-chan?_- _naruto me saco de mi shock depresivo, mire su rostro y lucia muy preocuado- por que estas―

-nada!- sonreí falsamente- no es nada, solo...solo quería... desearte un feliz viaje- estaba al borde del llanto, me sentía tan tonta...

-¿estas bien?- naruto se bajo del auto bus y sasuke se acerco.

-que ocurre?-

-nada! Es que quería decirle algo pero lo olvide...- sonreí y sasuke me miro serio y luego miro a naruto.

-...deberías...-comenzó a decir pero calló, lo observe, bajo su mirada y luego lo miro de nuevo- Naruto deberias―

-Ya es hora de partir! Adios Sakura, Sasuke-kun!- dijo ino despidiéndose de nosotros.

-va-vamos Naruto-kun...-dijo hinata tímida en la puerta del autobús.

-esta bien- dijo mirándola y sonriendo, luego nos miro a sasuke y a mi y sonrío aun mas- Adiós chicos! Les llamare cuando vaya en viaje! Esta bien?- subió de nuevo sus pies en la escalera del autobus, mi corazon iba a salir por mi boca, pero mi garganta tenia un nudo que me asfixiaba...se iba a ir..la puerta del autobus se cerro y sasuke y yo la miramos fijamente... luego el vehículo comenzó a moverse e involuntariamente levante mi mano como para detenerlo pero la detuve en el acto y note que sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de nosotros lo continuamos observando y vimos como se abrió una ventana- Sasuke!No solo se saludar! Sabes!? Sakura-chan! Bye,bye~!- se despidió con la mano mientras me grito esas ultimas palabras hasta que solo podíamos verlo sacudir su mano derecha y alejarse cada vez mas y mas...y junto con él, mi corazón...

-se fueron...-fue lo que dijo sasuke mientras mirábamos el pequeño punto negro en la carretera, que era el autobús...

-si...- dije ahora mirando al suelo, intentando tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por mis mejillas y yo sin saber aun por que sentía todo eso.

-no vienes?- me pregunto y lo mire.

-si...-comencé a caminar junto a él...

·...·

*****Zum zum zum * - mi telefono estaba vibrando, lo tome rápidamente y vi que era Naruto-¿naruto?-

-Hola Sakura-chan...¿como estas?-

-¿bien y tu?-

-bien pero muy aburrido...tu y sasuke me hacen falta aqui!-

-jejeje en serio?-

-claro! Aun no se por que no vinieron!-

-bueno es que—

-especialmente tu Sakura-chan...te extraño...-

-que?-

-te extraño Sakura-chan...-

-naruto...yo...yo tambien te extraño...no queria que fueras, no queria...-

-sakura-chan...-

-si?-

-¿sakura-chan?-

-si naruto, dime..-

-Sakura-chan, Me escuchas!?-

-naruto...?-

-Sakura-chan!-

-que pasa?-

-Sakura-chan!-

-Naruto!?-

-Olvide decirte que—!

-Naruto!? que ocurre, que tienes!?-

-te amo!-

-¡!-

-Sakura-chan!-

-por que gritas!? Me asustas!-

-Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto!-

-...-

-¿¡Naruto!?-

-...-

-¡Naruto!-

-Ahh!- grite, fue lo que hice luego de abrir mis ojos- fue...un sueño...-toque mi echo, estaba muy acelerado mi corazón- creo que me dará un ataque...- seque el sudor de mi frente y busque mi teléfono- no me a llamado- suspire y me volví a acostar...

·...·

*Toc Toc Toc Toc* - abrí mis ojos ya que estaban tocando mi puerta- Sakura...sasuke esta abajo- dijo mi madre asomándose a la puerta y saliendo de una.

-voy...- me levante y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, luego de salir del baño y baje las escaleras, sasuke estaba se pie junto a los muebles de mi sala de espaldas a mi.

-sasuke-kun- dije para llamar su atención y lo logre, el volteo y al ver su rostro me sorprendí, no se por que pero algo paso...- que paso?- pregunte, su rostro serio intentaba ocultar algo,lo sabia.

-...Sakura- se acerco a mi y se sento conmigo en los muebles- me llamaron...encontraron un teléfono cerca del hotel donde se hospedarían los chicos...- comenzó a contarme y me extraño lo que dijo ¿como que un teléfono? ¿Por que llamarlo a el?- ese teléfono tenia mi numero como ultima llamada...por eso me llamaron- respondió él como si leyera mi mente.

-no entiendo...de quien era el teléfono?- al preguntar eso me arrepentí, mi corazón convulsionaba por dentro.

-...- bajo la cabeza y luego me miro-...de naruto...-

-¿tan rápido perdió su teléfono?- dije un poco molesta y en broma tambien, escuche como los pasos de mi madre se fueron a la cocina y vi a mi padre ir tras ella, eso fue extraño-...¿que paso?- le pregunte a sasuke.

-...sakura- me miro directo a los ojos- hubo un accidente...-

*tump tump tump tump * -mi corazón iba a explotar y siento como se me bajo la tensión, comencé a temblar-...¿que?...-pregunte incrédula mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como ríos, sasuke tomo mi mano.

-no han encontrado sobrevivientes...- fue lo ultimo que dijo y bajo la cabeza y la mía dio vueltas...

-¡Naruto!- grite llorando...

·...·

-aaah!- grite, abrí mis ojo y estaba en mi cama, vi mi reloj de mesa, eran las ocho de la noche- fue otro sueño...- me senté, solo levante mi torso de la cama, pero seguía con mis piernas sobre ella- fue solo un sueño- me dije a mi misma.

De repente mi puerta se abrió, y vi entrar a sasuke, lo cual me sorprendió mucho- sasuke-kun?- se sentó junto a mi y me miro a la cara,sus ojos estaban diferentes a lo normal, estaban vacíos, perdidos...y sin darme cuenta me abrazo-...sa...suke...?- mi corazón se acelero, no por su cercanía, si no que el temor me invadió de nuevo, cuando comenzó a tentarse, a abrazarme mas fuerte y al Sentir como mi hombro se mojaba, trage grueso...comencé a temblar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer...

-...Sakura...yo no queria que...no le dije...debía decirle que se quedara...pero...no lo hice... no le dije, que era mi mejor amigo...el fue mi hermano...yo...-mire al techo y me aferre a las sabanas-...sakura..lo perdimos...perdimos a naruto...sakura...- sasuke lloraba mientras pronunciaba cada dolorosa palabra, caí en la realidad de que yo tampoco le dije... por cobarde... no le dije que se quedara conmigo, que era mi mejor amigo... no le di las gracias por todo y no le dije...que lo amo...

En ese abrazo...en el sufrimiento y el dolor que sentíamos...en ese llanto amargo...caí en la realidad de que...

-...No fue un sueño...-

_-¡bye, bye...!-_ la voz de Naruto...era el eco en mi corazón.

Autora:

Dios los bendiga...

este es el segundo fanfic triste que hago, el otro aun no lo e subido, y de hecho, no podre por que se daño la laptop y los perdí todos...

No se si los conmovió, o los hizo llorar...o no se, pero espero que les haya gustado, es algo triste pero casos así y peores han pasado...y aclaro, lo primero si fue un sueño, el segundo no...

Yo le pido a mi Señor por aquellas personas ue han perdido a alguien querido en accidentes...es fuerte, lo se...

Dios los bendiga y cualquier duda, escribanme...!


End file.
